When the world ends
by TEAMJACOB24519
Summary: Sirius is thinking about who he would like to die with if the world ends. Then the Slytherins come. Slash Sirius/Rodolphus Remus/Lucius James/Severus Please review! Rated for Language and Sensuality Oneshot


Here is a oneshot I wrote about Rodolphus and Sirius. Please excuse the suckiness of it. Review please! It is told in Sirius's P.O.V.

**When the world ends**

When I was a child my mom, before she went crazy, read me stories about the end of the world. Ever since, even thought she stopped reading to me years ago, I always wondered how the world was going to end and who would I want to spend my last days with.

My brother Regulus sat and listened to those stories with me. I think they had just as a big impact on him as they do with me. He and I grew apart when I went to Hogwarts but I know we both still remember listening to our mother, so nice and sweet then, tell us stories about how the Earth was crashed into by a meteor and the world went up in flames.

I've been wondering more lately who I was going to die with when this happened.

"Hey James." I turned to my friend while we were riding the Hogwarts Express to start our 7th year of Hogwarts.

"Yeah Padfoot."

"When the world ends who do you want to die with?" I asked. Anybody else would have been startled by my question, but James was used to my randomness.

"I don't know. Probably Severus." Now don't you all have a heart attack. James did say he would want to die with his most hated rival. I would have a heart attack too. I did, when James told us he loved _Severus Snape_. James told us that in 6th year he finally realized what he was doing to Severus and felt bad.

James apologized to him and they've been together ever since. James and I both had a heart attack when shy sweet, Remus told us he liked Lucius Malfoy, the snobbiest person in the whole world.

We set them up and now Lucius and Severus are our friends.

"Oh cool."

"What about you?" James asked. I thought about it. Then blushed as I remember a certain redhead.

"You know!" I said. James smiled evilly.

"Yes, yes I do! I just want you to say it." James, the bastard said.

"Bastard."

"No, I now who my father is, thank you very much." James said. I laughed. Remus shook his head at us.

"Speaking of them, where is Lucius, Severus, and-" Remus started.

"Don't!" I cut him off. Remus smiled. James stared out the window.

"Don't what?" a voice said. We turned to the door.

Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, and Rodolphus Lestrange. I blushed as I looked at Rodolphus. He was the one I would want to die with at the end of the world.

He looked back at me and, strangely, blushed even brighter then I was.

James, Remus, Severus and, Lucius looked between us. James and Remus exchanged a look. They smiled evilly.

I was scared. The last time Remus and James smiled like that we were in detention for a month. Remus didn't smile evilly like often, but when he does everyone is afraid. And with good reason. Remus can be very scary.

"How do you feel Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Feel about what?" I asked confused.

"About sex." Remus said smirking.

"What?!" I shouted. Remus was the innocent one of the Marauders. Most of the times. The rest, well he's the horniest. It's the werewolf in him.

Remus laughed and Lucius pulled him in his arms. Lucius leaned his head down and kissed Remus on the mouth. Hard. I wrinkled my nose. I do not want to see my mate kissed by a Slytherin. At least not in front of me!

Apparently James and Severus thought this was a good idea. James, sitting on the compartment seat, pulled Severus in his lap. James wrapped his arms around Severus' waist. Severus and James kissed, Sev wrapping his arms around James's neck, his hands tangling in James hair.

I glanced at Rodolphus. We shrugged and I pulled him into my arms. We kissed. Rodolphus tangled his hands in my black hair, alike how Severus did to James.

I pulled him closer to me, gripping his slim hips. Rodolphus moaned in my mouth and set one of his hands on my shoulder.

We finally parted when we heard a throat clear. We turned to see Remus, James, Lucius, and Severus looking at us smirking. All of them.

"Told you it would work James!" Remus said gesturing to us. James smiled.

"I knew it was going to work Mooney! I was just wondering when to put the plan in action." James said. Remus and Lucius walked over to the door. Lucius stuck his white blonde head out the window. He looked side to side.

"No one's coming." he said in his drawling voice. Remus nodded and hugged him.

"OK. Good. James, Severus, would you two like to start?" Severus and James nodded in response to Remus's question.

"So where to start Sev?" James asked. Rodolphus looked at me.

"What the hell is going on here?" I shrugged.

"No clue love."  
"So we made a plan to get you two together." James said. "Mainly because me and Remus were tired of your bitching about the end of the world and all that crap."

"James!" Severus said. He hit James on the arm.

"Sorry love." We shrugged.

"No problem." I said. Rodolphus nodded.

"Yeah. How can we be mad when it worked?" I laughed and pulled Rodolphus in my arms.

"I love you Roddy. I have since 4th year." He smiled.

" I love you to Sirius. I heard your question."

"What question?"

"If the world ended I would want to die with you." Rodolphus said.

And that's when I knew we are truly meant to be.

Sorry about all the fluff in the last part. I was in a fluffy mood. Please review!!!!!! I need encouragement!!!!!! I wrote this in an hour if any one cares. It's about 1000 words. Go me!!!!!!!!!


End file.
